Love at first flight
by DancingStar01
Summary: By accident, Connor gets a wrong luggage at the airport... Pairing: C/L, S/J


Title: Love at First Flight  
Author: Dancing Star  
Crossover: PSI Factor/ Sue Thomas FBEye  
Pairing: Connor/ Lindsay, Jack/ Sue  
Rating: 12  
Category: Romance, AU  
Summaries: By accident, Connor gets the luggage of a woman at the airport...  
Comments: Thank you for reading my 50 FanFictions!  
Vegas, I still love you and miss you!

**Love at First Flight **

Frankfurt, Germany

A little desperate and under time pressure Lindsay Donner was searching with a suitcase in her hand for the gate where her flight to Toronto took off at Frankfurt Airport. A group of Korean children, apparently on a school trip, walked past her and at a counter of a German airline ground personnel rolled out a blue carpet for the clients. A large billboard next to the departures board promised that Brazil was the top destination this year. The gate for her flight to Toronto wasn´t written on the left and on the middle board. Lindsay hoped she hadn´t already missed her flight because she then had to book a new flight for which she had to wait for God knows how long.  
"I hate flights with stopovers," Lindsay said to the man beside her, who was looking after his gate, too, "They never tell you the number of your gate."  
The man beside her seemed to be a little confused, then she apologized: "Oh, I didn´t know you don´t speak English", because they were in Germany, this presumption was close.  
"I speak English," he suddenly said. Then he asked her if she hadn´t already received her second ticket at her point of departure. Lindsay told the dark-haired man she had booked the flights separately. "My name is Lindsay by the way."  
"Hello, Lindsay by the way", he said and she smiled about his joke, "I'm Connor... Where are you going?"  
"Home. I was in London for business reasons and now I´ll fly back to Toronto. What about you?"  
"America, I also finished a business trip."  
"Can you tell me the gate of my flight?", she asked and they both looked at the giant scoreboard. Finally, Connor pointed to the lower right corner. Her flight had appeared on the board a few seconds ago.  
"The Boarding starts in two hours. And your gate is B47."  
"Thank you... It will take a long time..."  
"Yes. My boarding also starts in two hours", his Condor- machine even flew away in the same departure lounge, "You want to drink some coffee with me?"  
"That sounds very good," she smiled.  
They reached simultaneously for their luggage and went to their check- in desks. As they noted, both flew home with Condor and the check- in desks were even next to each other. This allowed them to keep always an eye on the other and when both delivered their check-in luggage, they walked through departure hall B. Left and right of them were still more desks where tourists and people on business trips charged their bags.  
"What do you think about Ditsch?"  
"What's that?"  
"A German bakery... But there are also two Starbucks stores in the airport building," he suggested.  
"No, your idea sounds great. Are you here often?", she thought he knew this place pretty well.  
"About twice a year."  
She asked him now what he did professionally and while they took their cups of coffee and a slice of pizza (Connor paid), he told her about his job at the OSIR. So Lindsay concluded he was on the road very often and calmed him with the fact that she sometimes shared the same: Lindsay worked as a fashion designer for a lingerie label and she just came from London where she presented some new designs and samples. When it was Fashion Week in London, Milan, Paris or New York, she was sometimes on the road for weeks.  
"I know what you're thinking," she said, when she had told him about her job.  
"I think you have a very creative job," Connor contradicted her. He had a premonition what she thought of his mind.  
"Thank you." She hadn´t expected that kind of compliment and she drank a sip of coffee in a hurry. They talked about various things. The time flew by and then Connor looked at his swatch. "My boarding begins," he apologized.  
"Yes. Mine too."  
They got up and started walking to departure hall B. They went through passport control and security check. Then it was time to say goodbye. Lindsay thanked him for the invitation and Connor assured her it was a pleasure to him, before they finally got into their planes.

The flight from Frankfurt to Las Vegas took a little more than 11 hours and because it was daylight outside during the entire flight, it was impossible for Connor to get some sleep. He had flown many times before, but he hated if the flight took place during the day.  
Tired, he went to the baggage claim, picked up his suitcase and went through customs. There he was stopped by a customs officer who wanted to check his suitcase. Somewhat rudely the man put the suitcase on the metal table and examined the baggage first from the outside. "Is your name Lindsay?", the customs officer wanted to know from Connor.  
"How do you figure?"  
The man in uniform now showed him a bag tag. On tag the name "Lindsay Donner" and an address in Toronto were written.  
"What's in the suitcase?", the man wanted to know.  
"I don´t know. This isn´t my luggage."  
"I would also say this..."  
"Listen, I really don´t know," Connor said, "The suitcase isn´t mine." And then he had an idea: After he and Lindsay had met in Frankfurt in front of the departures board, he had taken by mistake her suitcase and she took his. They didn´t notice because both used black hard cases in the same brand.  
"Open the luggage."  
"I can´t", Connor explained, "I don´t know the combination of the lock."  
The customs officer took a pair of pliers and opened the gray plastic lock. He opened the suitcase and revealed colorful lingerie. "Either this is all for your wife, or you have a huge problem, mister."  
"I already told you, this isn´t my suitcase."  
"Then you better bring it back to its owner", with these words of the officer pushed the suitcase to the side, shut it and Connor could leave. He hurried to get to the exit of the McCarran-Airport. Along the way, he thought, how old-fashioned the equipment of the airport still was, even if the rest of his hometown Las Vegas was one of the most glamorous places he knew. Outside it was stifling hot and he felt as if he would come up against a brick wall. Finally, he got into a taxi, loosened his tie a little and led the driver to his home. He hoped that Lindsay's phone number was on the address-tag so he could call and tell her that her suitcase was with him.  
His return home wasn´t unnoticed by his best friend and neighbor. "Hi," Jack Hudson greeted him and entered Connors apartment with two bottles of beer, "How was it in Shanghai? Have you caught the ghost?"Jack knew about Connors job with the OSIR and under which mysterious circumstances he earned his living.  
"It wasn´t a ghost. It turned out that the supposed haunted house was near a mobile phone mast. The residents could hear through the baby monitor the conversations and thought it was the voice of a ghost", Connor said gruffly.  
"You look stressed", observed his best friend, went to the kitchen and freed his beer bottle of its bottle cap, "What's wrong with you?"  
"The customs almost busted me," Connor told and opened the suitcase so Jack could see it, "What the hell is that?"  
"Lingerie," Jack answered.  
"I see that, too", Connor now reached again after the leather address- tag and pulled out a piece of paper. He was lucky: After he unfolded the note, he saw that Lindsay's phone number with international prefix was noted there. Connor decided to call her, but she didn´t answer her phone. "I can´t reach her," he told Jack.  
"Presumably she´s still in a plane."  
Connor figured if that was possible. However, she should have landed in Toronto long ago. He decided he would try again to call her in the afternoon.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner," Lindsay said at the same time to her best friend Sue Thomas. They entered Lindsay's apartment.  
"Never mind. I know your fridge is always empty when you're on the road for a few days... You could show me the new creations from London", she suggested.  
Lindsay agreed to Sue's idea and when Lindsay went into the bedroom, Sue sat down on the couch and waited.  
After she put the suitcase on the bed and typed the combination number, her date of birth, into the suitcase lock, she found out it didn´t work.  
"Strange. The lock won´t open." Using pliers, she opened the lock and was astonished when she saw a pile of shirts, t-shirts and men's trousers. "These isn´t my stuff," Lindsay noted, "Where is my bag?" She began to panic, grabbed the phone to call the airline. When she waited for five minutes she gave up in frustration.  
"Damn, the airline must have swapped the luggage," she scolded when she walked up and down in front of Sue. All her samples were gone. "I hate this!", Lindsay cried. Her face was red with anger.  
"You need to calm down urgently," her best friend said firmly unimpressed when she read in a newspaper. She wanted to suggest Lindsay she should have a holiday instead of traveling to a thousands of business meetings, but she refrained.  
"What do I need is a time machine so that I can undo this terrible misunderstanding," she yelled.  
"Now calm down," Sue told her. "Look at the headline in today's paper," Sue now turned the newspaper, so she could read: "People under constant stress die earlier."  
"Sue, that doesn´t help me! My suitcase is gone. There were important things in it!"  
Sue now rolled her eyes annoyed and put the paper down. "Let me see," in her opinion it couldn´t be that bad, so Sue came into the bedroom with Lindsay.  
"Here is an address-tag," Sue cried, watching from the corner of her eye how Lindsay left the room nervously, "His name is Connor."  
"I know," Lindsay replied and then she remembered Sue was deaf and couldn´t hear her. So she went into her bedroom again and touched Sue's shoulder to get her attention. "I know that his name is Connor."  
"Then you met him before?"  
"We met in Frankfurt and he helped me finding my gate... ", Lindsay also looked at the address- tag, "Where does he live?" She only knew Connor came from America.  
"Here´s an address in Las Vegas."  
"Who does still live in Las Vegas?", Lindsay asked and got a wry look from Sue.  
"Great. My stuff ended up in America", she instead complained. Lindsay also thought she had completely misjudged Connor: He was a down- to-earth and serious person and didn´t look like someone who lived in a gaming-metropolis.  
"You should be happy about this. Imagine that the suitcase could have been lost and now would be swimming in the ocean with the fishes..."  
The blonde woman hesitated only a second, before she turned to her hearing dog Levi, who was still lying on the couch, "Levi! We're going to Vegas!"

Two hours later, Lindsay and Sue had packed their bags again (in addition to Connor's suitcase, Lindsay had borrowed a piece of luggage from Sue to take her own clothes) and found themselves at the airport of Toronto. The flight to Las Vegas was smooth.  
"I just hope Connor hadn´t the same idea like we did and is now on the way to Toronto, too", Sue smiled when she pushed her, Lindsay´s and Connors suitcases to the exit on a cart. Connor's suitcase had cost $ 50 because you could only take one piece of luggage on the plane per person.  
"You seem to be very happy about this trip", Lindsay noticed.  
"It´s a little vacation," Sue suggested, "After your presentation in London was fine, you deserve it. Moreover, you haven´t had a vacation since years... And we both have never been to Vegas."  
Lindsay nodded. Her best friend gave her plenty of reasons why they both should stay a little longer in Vegas. "The only problem is: Where will we stay?"  
Sue replied she could take care of it when they were in the taxi. She handed her the phone and a note with a phone number. Because Sue was deaf, she hated calls, although her phone used the necessary software.  
Lindsay chose to obey, dialed the number and found out she was talking to a lady from the Paris Hotel. She booked two rooms and when it was clear where they would live, Sue pointed to the taxi driver to take them to the Paris Hotel. The hotel was central on the Las Vegas Strip and the famous Bellagio was directly opposite. The time difference between Toronto was three hours. Here in Las Vegas it was now just after 6 p.m. and the sun was setting.  
While they were checking in at the hotel, Lindsay noticed that her cell phone rang. "Hello," she answered and heard a familiar voice at the other end of the line.  
"Hi, this is Connor."  
"Hi", happiness swung in her voice and with a happy face she grabbed Sues forearm. While Lindsay talked to the caller, Sue took care about the formalities at the reception. "How are you?", Lindsay wanted to know from him.  
"Well... you've probably already noticed you got my suitcase and I got yours," he came straight to the point.  
"Yes, I did. I'm already in Vegas to return the luggage."  
"Really?" This time he was the one who was surprised. Lindsay felt that his suitcase wasn´t nearly as important to him as her luggage was important to her.  
"Shall we meet so I can return your suitcase?", she wanted to know and they agreed to a meeting place for the evening.

In the evening, Sue and Lindsay waited for Connor in the restaurant of the chic Paris hotel at the bar.  
"Why did you want to come along?", Lindsay wondered why Sue hadn´t stayed in the hotel room with her dog Levi.  
"I don´t fly to Las Vegas and then spend the whole evening in the hotel," Sue sounded horrified and she saw that Lindsay was very surprised by this statement.  
"The numskull also wants to have a little fun," Sue added.  
"I've never said you are a numskull," Lindsay replied. While she and Sue sat at the bar, she was looking for Connor.  
At the entrance of the restaurant Connor was confused, like Lindsay. "Why are you here?", he wanted to know from Jack.  
"I would like to meet the woman which makes my best friend so upset that he no longer finds his own suitcase."  
"She didn´t make me confused," Connor defended himself.  
"Sure. But don´t worry: If you have returned your case, we can take off again: At home a recording of a football game is waiting for me", Jack knew that Connor lied to him. His perfect, best friend Connor didn´t tend to make mistakes. Unfortunately Connor led a perfect life with a time-consuming job and this also meant he didn´t have much time, he could invest in a relationship. Jack thought this luggage- mistake was as a sign. He wasn´t sentimental and usually didn´t believe in things like that. "But this is a good time to start," he thought when he saw that Connor walked to two pretty women waiting at the bar. One of the two, she was tall and had blond hair, got up and welcomed Connor. Jack hurried to follow him.  
"Good to see you... Lindsay, this is my best friend, Jack", Connor said before Jack finally shook Lindsay's hand. "That's a coincidence," she smiled, "I brought my best friend. This is Sue."  
"Hi," Jack grabbed Sue's hand and in that moment time stood still for a heartbeat. Sue finally smiled. Now Jack saw the dog, who was sitting next to her feet. He bent down to pet the Golden Retriever. "Who is that?"  
"This is Levi. He's my hearing dog."  
"Does that mean you're deaf?"  
"Yes," she nodded and didn´t know how she should rate this statement, "But I´m lip-reading. It´s almost as if I can hear you."  
They sat at the bar and talked for a while. Finally they went to the dressing room, where they had left the suitcases and returned them to its owners. Lindsay checked first if all of her samples were still in it. While she did that, Connor thought he would never keep one of them. Lindsay then flipped her suitcase.  
"It's all complete," she smiled, "Thank you."  
"For what?", Connor frowned. She shut the suitcase and pulled the handle, so he assumed to her the evening was over.  
"You already want to leave?", Sue asked like a small child.  
"We could show you the town," Jack suggested. Connor wondered what had suddenly happened with Jack's football game, which was waiting for him at home. Lindsay also was surprised that her friend Sue seemed very enthusiastic about this idea. Jack suggested driving to Old Las Vegas, Fremont Street, in Connors car. Connor was less enthusiastic: He thought the whole time about his back seat of his new car, on which Levi now sat with Sue and Jack. He liked dogs very much. But at that moment he wished he had a blanket for Levi. He couldn´t have known Lindsay would also bring her best friend.

They watched a laser show at Fremont Street and Jack showed them Vegas Vicky. Vegas Vicky was a colorful neon sign in the form of a Cowgirl, which was sitting at the entrance of Glitter Gulch. Her male counterpart was Vegas Vic, a neon signs-Cowboy who sold souvenirs and just like Vicky he had been there around for more than 50 years now. After the laser show, they met an Ozzy Osbourne-double in the tumult and took a picture with him.  
Then they drove back to the Paris Hotel and Sue suggested looking at the Bellagio fountain show. It was dark, when they strolled behind a crowd of people who had gathered at the stone railing at the fountain, waiting for the show. The Bellagio and the adjacent Caesars Palace glowed in a warm, honey-colored light.  
"You owe me something," Connor suddenly said.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I invited you for a coffee in Germany..."  
She calculated: If she remembered correctly, he had paid for her meal five Euros. Besides, she paid 50 Dollars for his luggage when she was flying to Las Vegas. She had her samples back, that was the most important thing for her and she wanted to return to Toronto as fast as possible. But her best friend had prescribed her a vacation.  
"At the Toronto Airport I paid $ 50 for your case," she said seriously, "You'll get $45 from me but you must tell me how many American Dollars this is. I don´t know the currently exchange rate." She began to rummage in her purse.  
"I did not mean this", when he saw the questioning look in her eyes, he added, "Your best friend told you´d stay in Las Vegas longer."  
"When did you talk to her?", Lindsay turned to Sue, who was walking close to Jack behind them. Was she mistaken or did Jack really have an arm around Sue? He now pointed to a colorful building across the street side of the Strip.  
"Well, I wouldn´t say we talked to each other," he said, "During the second laser show at Fremont Street we had a little talk in sign language. She told me you want to fly back to Canada as soon as you have your suitcase."  
"Has she asked you to stop me?", Lindsay said laughing, "When I met you, I never thought you live here in Las Vegas," she said and he was surprised. "Why?," he asked, "There are serious people here in the city. Not every resident is addicted to gambling and alcohol and hangs around in stripclubs all day."  
At the end of the stone railing, next to the restaurant's "Jasmine's" terrace they found a place from which they could watch the show. From the corner of her eye Lindsay noticed that now Sue and Jack reached the place, too. "How do you know sign language?", Lindsay wanted to know from Connor.  
"My mother was also deaf. Is that enough explaining?"  
"Yes," she nodded and looked at the show. The water in front of the Bellagio was now lit by a few lights.  
"Is that okay with you?", Jack wanted to know from Sue and she turned half around to face him, "I mean, you can´t hear the music..."  
"That's okay," Sue smiled at him, "I can feel it." She felt the bass of the music when her hands were on the stone railing in front of them, which kept the spectators from falling into the water. He put his hands next to hers and waited until the music started. Finally, countless fountains shot side by side out of the water. From the speakers, which were hidden among the artificially planted trees, came a song by Elvis. "They're playing "Viva Las Vegas" by Elvis Presley," Jack told Sue and turned her half around to face him again.  
"That´s an unbelievable match," Sue stated. They watched the show and watched when more and more fountains shot out of the water. Sue kept looking down at her hands, which lay next to Jacks, so he could feel the bass of "Viva Las Vegas". He began to see the world through her eyes.

"Thank you for this nice evening," Sue said to Jack when she said goodbye on her doorstep. After the show at the Bellagio, he and Connor had invited the two women to have a snack at Jasmine's. Now it was just before midnight and Sue was happy she had now seen the Fremont Street and the world famous Bellagio.  
"What are we doing tomorrow?"  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon and show you Lake Mead," Jack suggested. Sue liked this idea and nodded in agreement. "May we take Levi?", she wanted to know a little bit worried and Jack told her it shouldn´t be a problem. He leaned over to pat Levi. The dog gave him even a paw. "You're a good boy," he told the Golden Retriever.  
"Good night, Sue," he finally said and hesitated for a moment whether he should really do it. He decided to do this when he leaned a little towards her and pressed a gentle kiss on her mouth. When Jack left, he watched amused and relieved how she was still looking at him.

Sue and Lindsay spent the next day at the pool and in the afternoon Lindsay complained about the sunburn she got within a few hours. "I need to quickly get out of the sun," Lindsay predicted, "When do we actually fly back to Canada?"  
"In three days," Sue said, wearing a hat.  
"What? In three days?", Lindsay was horrified. So three days she had to endure in this hot desert before flying back home. So it made no difference if her sunburn would be worse or not. She calmed herself with the fact that she was beautiful brown then, like one of the models which should show her collection on the runway.  
After lunch Sue apologized and said goodbye to her best friend. Jack would soon come to pick her up and show her Lake Mead. Lindsay was left alone in the hotel, watching TV when someone knocked on her door. It was Connor.  
"Hi," she greeted him and was glad she had put on her robe under which she wore only her bikini. He asked her if she wanted to come with him. He knew a restaurant on the top floor of Treasure Islands, which should be very good. Connor was delighted when she said she would only have to get dressed quickly.  
"This must be terrible for you," Lindsay said to Connor, when they crossed the Strip at the Paris hotel to go to the Bellagio, "Las Vegas isn´t exciting for you because you live here and now you have to be my tour guide."  
"It´s not as bad as you think," Connor assured her, "I´m happy to do this for you." That was the truth.  
On the way to Treasure Island they strolled past the Mirage Hotel, when her phone began to ring. Lindsay fished the phone out of her purse and realized she knew the number on the display.  
"You're on vacation," Connor complained before she took the call.  
"This is my boss. I have to answer", Lindsay whispered then she greeted her boss with an unusually high voice. He asked her where she was, what she was doing and how the presentation in London was. "Good… It was great," Lindsay replied. It occurred to her that she should have reported to her boss how her presentation was after her arrival in Toronto. Instead, she had noticed that the suitcase with the samples was gone and she had to search for it as quickly as possible.  
"The presentation was a great success. The London branch wants to sell our new stuff", she told her boss. She didn´t tell him that the samples of the new collection had ended up by mistake in Las Vegas.  
"When will you bring us the samples?", her boss now asked.  
"Well, uh... That might be a bit tricky... I'm in Vegas. But it wasn´t my idea: My best friend has persuaded me on this trip... Yes, I know I should have told you", she as a designer was allowed to do whatever she wanted. But she thought she wasn´t allowed to keep the new collection. "Our flight leaves in three days... Yes, I promise. I'll be back as soon as possible and..."  
Connor waited impatiently beside her and when she didn´t stop calling, he reached for her cell phone and watched Lindsay protests, when he threw it into the fountain in front of the Mirage Hotel.  
"Hey, you can´t throw away my cell phone!", Lindsay cried.  
"You wanted to spend a vacation here, right? This won´t work with a mobile phone. "  
"But..."  
"I'll buy you a new phone if your holiday is over," he promised her, grabbed her hand and made their way to the Treasure Island.  
After dinner they went to the Mirage hotel and Connor showed her the Dolphinarium. Lindsay wondered how he knew she liked dolphins. They stayed until the evening when it got dark and they went to see Connor's apartment because Lindsay wanted to know if all residents of Las Vegas lived in seedy motels. "That's not true," Connor had told her indignantly and because she wouldn´t believe it, they went to his apartment.  
"Are you satisfied now?", Connor wanted to know when she walked through his apartment in a nice middle-class residential complex. His apartment was modern and looked very nice. When she looked around, she noticed that his eyes rested on her and she cursed she had put on this really tight black dress. She had designed it, but she wished it suited her only half as good. The dress left nothing to Connors fantasy.  
"Yes, very much," she admitted and went back to him, "So all my preconceptions were shattered." She smiled and looked at him. A little too long, like Lindsay noted then. But it was too late to undo it: Connor leaned over and kissed her. It took a second before she realized what had happened and returned the kiss. She didn´t want to. She didn´t want to fall in love. If they wouldn´t stop now, there was no turning back.  
Lindsay felt how he gently pressed her against a wall and kissed her neck. His hands slid on her hips.  
"I should...", she began and he kissed her again and gently pushed away a strand of hair from her face. Her resistance melted more and more. Finally he took her hand and walked with her wordlessly down a short, dark hallway. She knew what was behind the door and with a deep kiss Connor wiped away all doubts.

Two hours later, Lindsay was still lying awake in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Connor was close beside her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Don´t do that," she smiled happily and patted his hand resting on her belly. She thought about how nice it felt to be with him, but there was something else that made her worry.  
"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, right?"  
"At least that's the plan," he murmured next to her ear. His voice sent a wave of goose bumps through her body.  
"What if it won´t work this time?", She was going to fall for him. And she could hardly believe she could turn off the feelings when she was back in Canada. Lindsay was aware of what she had just said and noticed the look in his eyes. "Sorry," she said, sat up and crawled to the end of the bed to get up. She should go. Maybe Sue was waiting for her. She had no idea how she should reach her hotel but if necessary she would call a taxi.  
"No, you don´t have to apologize," Connor sat down beside her, also on the edge of his bed. He realized what had arisen between them. He had never thought he would fall in love with a woman he met at the airport for a cup of coffee.  
"I've never been to Toronto," Connor admitted, "Perhaps that would be a good opportunity to see the city."  
"It is." But it wasn´t a permanent solution. At least not a good permanent solution.  
"I love you," he muttered at last, put an arm around her and planted a kiss on her temple. "Don´t say that," she begged, "What if I fly home in three days?" She knew it would break her heart.  
"Just stay here," he suggested, pushed her hair aside and began again to kiss her neck. She felt her body longing for him.  
"I can´t do this. I have a job in Canada."  
"You can find a new job here."  
This statement was like a cold splash to her. Lindsay got away from him, got up and tried to find her clothes. "You know me only a few days and now you tell me you love me?"  
"I know if it´s right."  
"If you love me, why don´t you come with me to Canada?"  
"Because...", he began, but Lindsay didn´t let him speak to the end: "You see? For the same reason I won´t stay in Vegas." She was looking for her shoes and now hastened to come to the door. When she left the bedroom, she saw Connors horrified expression. She didn´t got the thought out of her head, not even then, when she walked down the street and called a taxi with her cell phone.

The taxi drove along the Strip, offering a breathtaking view of the glittering Las Vegas. After she arrived at the hotel, Lindsay ran to the elevator and went to the floor, which housed her and Sue´s rooms. On the way she thought again and again about what she had done. She wasn´t one of the people who were looking for an opportunity for one night stands, but something serious.  
"Sue," she knocked impatiently on the door of her best friend. The weird thing was that Levi didn´t bark to report Sue someone was knocking. But she knew her friend was in her room, because she saw that light shone through the doorway.  
"Sue, I know you're there," Lindsay cried then she heard a whispering voice behind the door.  
"No, don´t come in!", Sue cried.  
"Why not?"  
"Because...", Sue thought for a moment, "Because I´m not alone. Jack is here."  
Lindsay knew what had happened. Again she heard a faint whisper. This time she recognized Jack's voice, which repeated everything Lindsay said for Sue. She called herself a fool, because she hadn´t noticed before: Because Sue couldn´t hear, she couldn´t possibly know what Lindsay said from behind the door when she didn´t see her.  
"Sue, I gotta talk to you," Lindsay said and heard a whisper again. It took two minutes when the door opened and Sue came out of her room. She was wearing casual clothing and subdued her long blonde hair in a ponytail. Lindsay told her what had happened and that Connor had asked her to stay with him in Vegas. And she also told how she had responded. Lindsay expected now that Sue agreed to her and assured her she had done the right thing.  
"Are you serious?", Sue wanted to know instead, "You're breaking up because he doesn´t want to come to Canada with you?"  
"I didn´t break up. Connor and I were never dating."  
"Sometimes I regret nothing more than your life runs without any fun... This is the way to say that Connor is right. You could have a job in Vegas, too. There are also some fashion labels...", Sue made her way back to her room, "And I'll tell you one thing: If Jack should ask me if I'll stay with him in Vegas, I'll say yes." She reached for the doorknob, entered her room and saw how horrified Lindsay was.

In the following three days Sue and Lindsay didn´t talk to each other. The purpose of this trip wasn´t to lose her best friend, Lindsay thought, and so she stopped Sue on her last night in Vegas. Sue grumbled she didn´t have time because she had a date with Jack. "It won´t take too long," Lindsay promised her. She apologized for didn´t talk to her in the last days and she had tried to find a solution. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You're right," she finally sobbed and nodded, "I´ll find a job in Vegas."  
"Does that mean you stay here?", Sue asked.  
"I'll try, at least."  
Sue hugged her and was very happy. "Does Connor already know?"  
"No." Lindsay's problem was that Connor probably never wanted to see her again.  
"I have an idea," she reached for her phone, dialed Jack's number and asked him if he had been taken off from home. Fortunately, Jack was still at home and so Sue compelled him to bring Connor on their date. Jack wasn´t thrilled, but finally he did it for her.

Although the summer days in Las Vegas were very hot, the temperatures cooled sharply in the night. Sue and Lindsay were already waiting for Jack and Connor on the top of the Eiffel Tower at the Paris Hotel. Sue saw her boyfriend first, embraced him joyfully and hurried to get away with him form Lindsay so she could talk to Connor.  
"Hi," she stammered, while the wind tugged at her hair. The observation deck on the tower was dimly lit.  
"Hi. I was wondering why Jack wanted that I accompany him to the Eiffel Tower on a date with Sue."  
She nodded. "I'm sorry," she then apologized, , "All I said to you in your home, wasn´t meant that way. I've been thinking the last few days. And I've noticed I have been trying to find a solution, for how our story should end... I can´t stand the fact you're so far away from me. Do you know why?"  
"How did you decide?", he asked instead. He wasn´t sure if he wanted to hear it at all. Lindsay came to him and stood directly in front of him.  
"Come with me," she suggested, "I need to make my resignation and get rid of the lingerie in my luggage. On that occasion, I can show you Toronto."  
"You have to...", it took a while before he realized, "You have to make your resignation?"  
"Yes," she nodded, "I'm staying in Vegas... But only if you still want."  
"Of course," he grinned and only now Lindsay wrapped her arms around him. "And by the way," she began happily, "I love you too."

_"It's now or never, _  
_Come hold me tight _  
_Kiss me my darling, _  
_be mine tonight _  
_Tomorrow will be too late, _  
_it's now or never _  
_My love will not wait " _ (" It's Now or Never" by Elvis Presley)

Fin


End file.
